


Sweat and Mirrors

by 3minswriting



Series: this one's for the birthday boy [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex, bottom dongho, im as no thoughts head empty as the birthday boy in question im sry, the only plot is that hmh and kdh love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/pseuds/3minswriting
Summary: Dongho posts a nine second video on Minhyun's birthday to celebrate his hard work, a token of his love and appreciation for his boyfriend.The other twenty-one minutes and ten seconds of the video he saves for later.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: this one's for the birthday boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777378
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Sweat and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> it's still minhyun's birthday in some timezone idc it wasnt planned and im a mess omg
> 
> this is for my orange darling. you said a thing and then this happened so pls take responsibility for this thing bcs i do not know what happened and cant actually be held responsible.

“Minyeon-ah, you can't be-”

There's too many times over the years that he's made Dongho choke on his words; in fumbling awe when Minhyun nailed every high note he'd scratched out above five lines in his old music notebooks, in pathetic shyness when he'd been confessed to without an ounce of romance during the walk back to the dorms after a gruelling practice session – god he couldn't even be angry with how simply Minhyun had said it either, just 'Hey, Dongho-yah?' and a hand slipping into his own, bypassing the plastic bag handle and squeezing his fingers tight, 'Let's date.'

Dongho was left speechless, frustrated, questioning why on earth he loved this ridiculous man who could make him laugh with just a look, make him blush with a stare, make him cry with a thoughtless remark, but he did. Loved Minhyun, that is.

And times like now, he's speechless, frustrated, and questioning why his answer is the same each time-

“Dongho-ah, let's do it.” Blond hair is plastered together in thick strands against Minhyun's forehead, sweat wiped away but the sheen of it remains in his flushed cheeks, just like the laughter is silently embedded in the smile he flashes that makes Dongho's knees weak.

A tired hand reaches out for his and Dongho offers his phone, about to pause the choreography recording. The room is now emptied; their members have left to pick up dinner, the staff unbothered with late night dance practices and already done for the day. It's just the two of them, alone with the mirrors and lights and Dongho's cracked iphone saving the most recent twenty minute video of Minhyun's dancing to review later.

“Did you want me to record us?”

It's only when Minhyun's eyes light up, faint blond brows rising that Dongho realises they are having two different conversations.

“Sure, I don't mind.”

Until they're having the same conversation and Dongho swallows thickly.

“Min-” He doesn't protest (maybe he should, he thinks, the other members will be back soon and the last time they walked in on them Dongho couldn't even look at his leader in the face for a week) when Minhyun takes his phone from him, swiping to flip to selca mode and the familiar 'boop' of recording bounces off the soundproofed walls and in Dongho's head.

“Here. Hold it.” Minhyun offers, but it's not the phone, it's a question that only ever has one right answer.

“I swear if you make me drop it..” Dongho glares, taking it back and angling it up high.

He tests the lighting and adjusts the focus with a few taps like Mingi taught him in an impromptu 'improve your selca game the fans are complaining' lesson two weeks ago. The screen reflects his damp lilac curls and faint stubble, cheekbones sharp and face a little hollow, the minute frown when he notices these imperfections and then it's all a blur of platinum and groans.

“Dongho-” Minhyun's nose traces the tense muscles in Dongho's neck, lips and teeth leaving angry splotches that blend with the exerted flush already there.

“Minhyun-” Dongho pants, left hand wringing sweat-drenched locks away from Minhyun's forehead, tugging him up to bring their lips together. The skin of his forearm sticks against the mirrorglass, fingers clawed around his phone raised far above their heads. It captures the hurried clack of belt buckles unfastening and cloth and foil rustling.

“We can't-” Dongho knows, Minhyun knows, but even when they do it's a single grin shared between them that confirms neither really care.

“Quickly.” Minhyun reassures, kissing the inside of Dongho's thighs, tonguing along the taut strain of skin and muscle as he pushes his legs further apart.

“The one thing you're good at.” Dongho mutters, fingers fisting Minhyun's hair and yelping, “ah!” when Minhyun's cheeks hollow and plastic-covered fingers thrust in deeper. Dongho keens, head rolling back as he bites, “B-be careful jerk!”

The image above their bodies shakes, fractured like the screen, like Dongho's whimpers when the all-too pleasureable heat of Minhyun's mouth is replaced with the most pleasurable heat of his hard cock teasing at his entrance. Minhyun glances up, flashing a smile at them both.

“What are you smiling at,” Dongho rotates his hips urgently, his anchoring leg already trembling. It's far from the comfort of their home or a hotel bed but by now Dongho knows he can't be picky; so what if his shirt was half bunched and pressing against his shoulderblades, the bare skin of his lower back sticking to the mirror and his other leg dangling over Minhyun's arm, knee slotted to the angled dip of the taller man's elbow.

“Me.” Minhyun replies, hoisting Dongho's leg up higher to brace against his chest. He swivels out his footing to take a wider stance and slips his hands down to the spread curves of Dongho's asscheeks to pull them wider apart. Lubricant trickles with sweat down the back of Dongho's thighs and smear against the glass.

“You're so full of yourse-”, His eyes roll back behind rapidly fluttering lids, the scoff replaced with a pitched groan of pleasure.

“No kitten, you're full of me.” Minhyun grunts, hips thrusting to force another few inches inside Dongho's ass. It's a fumble to keep a grip – Dongho on his phone, Minhyun on Dongho's hips as he pushes and lets gravity take some of the pressure off them both. “God you're tight.”

“Of- course- we don't have- time-,” Dongho pants, butting his forehead harshly against Minhyun's and nuzzles until their lips angle and touch. The humid air is thick with the scent of sweat and musk and rose perfume clinging to their skin. Greedy kisses slick with saliva eventually break away to drip down Dongho's chin, along his shoulder as Minhyun continues to thrust until his cock is buried all the way inside. Dongho clenches, toes curling. Slowly, as Dongho relaxes, Minhyun eases his other leg off the floor and over his other arm, pinning the shorter man entirely against the mirror.

“Good?” Minhyun checks.

“Hurry.” Dongho attempts to move his hips.

Instead his infuriating boyfriend looks up at the camera, flicking his head to move his fringe like they're doing a stage soundcheck and he's not half-naked and balls deep in Dongho's ass. A dozen mirrors reflect Dongho's unimpressed frown as clearly as his splayed legs on Minhyun's shoulders.

“Minhyun-”

“I'm just looking.” Minhyun whines, “I wanna make sure we look good when we watch again.”

“The hell?” Dongho looks up at his battered phone. They're a mess – hours of dance practice, a long early morning workout, and late nights in the recording studio or at home have taken a toll – but they're sexy too, Dongho thinks, the way they fit together in even the most awkward and rushed positions, the way they always have throughout the years, and-

“Mmnnhh Minhyun-ah,” He knows they sound just as good. The mirrors capture the urgent pistoning of Minhyun's hips as he begins to hump into Dongho's hole, hungry for the wet heat that drips lubricant and sweat down to the base of his cock and collects at the rim of the condom. It shows the confident smoulder of Dongho's eyes as he looks at them both in the reflection while Minhyun's face is pressed against his own, their cheeks red with pleasure and friction.

But it's the microphone that collects and records every sound from the slap of their skin as their bodies collide, to Minhyun's low groans and Dongho's breathy whimpers that stumble out any time they don't kiss, the smack of their lips when they do.

“Feels so good kitten, you feel so good.” Dongho knows he will enjoy listening to Minhyun's mantras again, it's the only reason he keeps such a strong grip on his phone even as it jolts to the rhythm of the taller man fucking into him.

“You too you mnhh Minhyeonie..” For Minhyun's benefit he purrs it louder than normal, glancing up at the camera. He means it – moreso when Minhyun hits his sweet spot that leaves him quivering.

“I'm gonna-” Minhyun murmurs.

“If you come now I'm gonna kill you.” It's been fifteen minutes and six seconds according to the blurry numbers Dongho can see on the screen and his insides are hot, swollen as his untouched dick wedged between them, begging for more.

“You're the one saying we gotta be fast.” Minhyun whines.

“You're the one who wanted to do this!”

“Then let me,” Minhyun insists, teeth grazing the soft skin of Dongho's earlobe and thrusts shallowly. His short fingers pull down on Dongho's hips to angle them the way they both know is going to make the iphone fall on the floor.

“Ok ok,” Dongho slaps the phone screen against Minhyun's shoulder as he wraps his arms around him, legs falling to nestle at the other's elbows. Tossing lilac curls out of his vision, Dongho says it the way he knows will make his boyfriend come undone now, and in every replay of the video, “Come in me, Minhyun-ah, _please_ -”

The camera only sees black while they see white and each other, hurried thrusts melting into a frenzied rhythm of groans and gasps. “Dongho-kit-I'm,” Minhyun lets out a long hiss of Dongho's name and his core expodes with warmth. Pleasure flows in thick bursts through his veins and fills Dongho's welcoming body and it's perfect, leaves Minhyun feeling weak in the knees as that night Dongho had squeezed his hand back and shrugged, agreeing to date him. A thousand 'yes's that now echo against his neck as Dongho shudders in his arms and makes the mirror shake, eyes squeezed shut until he's boneless, orgasm staining their black shirts.

“Mm..” Dongho opens his eyes, blinking the fog free. Peels away his hands and legs as the other carefully pulls out.

“Good?” Minhyun kisses him once Dongho's back on his feet, toes finally uncurled.

“Mhm..” They revel in each other's warmth, the heavy scent of sex now tainting the air that once had been innocent of it. When Dongho moves away from the mirror and they clean up quickly, he wipes down the stained glass while Minhyun cranks a window open. He's just remembered he needs to press 'stop' on the recording when the click of the door catches their attention.

“Make sure you send it to me.” Minhyun bumps Dongho with his arm before seamlessly resuming the choreography.

Dongho barely has time to hold up the phone when Mingi calls out that they're back.

“Still practicing? C'mon take a break. Let's eat.” Aron and Jonghyun hold up plastic bags in indication of dinner to bring them both over to help set up.

“In a sec-” Minhyun continues through the motions, Dongho circling him to capture his boyfriend in every angle he'd just been savouring minutes ago in all the mirrors, except the flush of exertion and the cause of the sweat dripping down his cheeks had been far more satisfying.

“Ah!” The camera jostles as Minhyun smacks the phone by accident, hand coming up in exhausted apology.

“It's ok, let's stop here.” Dongho thumbs the 'stop' button onscreen. The image blinks, showing a run time of twenty-one-minutes and nineteen seconds.

The last nine seconds he's happy to share months later, a happy reminder in thanks of Minhyun's hard work and tireless efforts. Dongho's never been perfect with words, he always feels like he's lacking and even the caption he uses is a bit short.

But that's their relationship; it wouldn't be Minhyun if Dongho didn't lose his senses and it wouldn't be Dongho if he didn't manage to surprise the other.

And like the day Minhyun confessed, as special to Dongho as the day the man he loved was born, he likes to remind him of how perfect they are together.

There's the gifts and the cake, the fancy hotel room just for two of them for the night.

“What's this?” Minhyun asks, settling on the couch as Dongho fiddles with his phone. A flick and the smart television screen in front of them fills with a shaky image of platinum blonde hair and Minhyun gasps beside him. The Minhyun onscreen mutters with a smile; it mirrors the one Dongho wears now.

”'Dongho-ah, let's do it.'”

Minhyun's eyes widen and a thrill goes through him. “I thought you said you deleted it!”

“Happy birthday, Minhyun-ah.” Dongho replies, kissing his cheek, hand massaging his boyfriend's knee.

It turns into a longer kiss when Minhyun turns to him, into another, and another until the movie onscreen becomes a mere soundtrack to the rest of Minhyun's birthday present.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading, any comments or kudos would really mean a lot
> 
> and to my empress who is the only one who reads my notes - ilysm


End file.
